Running
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Shelbys back and Rachel runs. Running away isn't the answer but sometimes it turns out to be the best solution especially when it leads you to someone from your past. St. Berry, Pezberry and Kurt/Rachel friendships


**Running**

**AN: This just came into my head I haven't forgotten about my other two stories they are in progress now Read and Review!**

Things took a turn for the worse when my birth mother – the one who I had recently decided I was better without – came to McKinley to teach. After telling me she didn't want me you would think she would at least have the decency to stay away but no and I had to find out from Kurt! We had recently become friends after putting our differences behind us.

"Kurt I'm not going in there" I adamantly refused to even put one foot in the choir room where Shelby currently was

"Rachel you have to, we have glee now" he tried to pull me into the room but I was stronger

"Nope we can practice in the auditorium without her" I told him

"Rachel and Kurt do you plan on joining us today?" Mr. Schue asked from inside the choir room

"Yes, in a moment" Kurt called back

"No" I told Kurt firmly and Mr. Schue over heard

"Rachel if you're not in this room then your solos for regionals will go to someone with commitment" he told us standing at the door, once we entered he closed the door. I death glared Shelby as I past her and took my seat front and centre next to Kurt. I raised my hand and waited to be acknowledged when it didn't look this this was happening I began to speak.

"What is she doing here?" I asked referring to Shelby

"Ms Corcoran will be helping us win nationals this year" Mr Schue replied with no respect to how I may feel about this

"Don't you think she's going to be a bias judge when it comes to solos?" Finn my supposed boyfriend asked

"To who?" I glared at him

"Obviously you, I mean you are her daughter" he replied

"Finn you should know the she isn't my mother" I practically spat

"Technically she is" he reminded me

"Well trust me there won't be any biasness here" I turned to inform the whole club and then went back to glaring at Shelby

"Well I think we should try something new like maybe new soloists, Mercedes and Tina would you like to give it a go?" Shelby asked

"Sure Ms C" Mercedes and Tina both replied which left me seeing red

"We have already decided on the solos" I educated her

"Rachel don't be so self-centred, let others shine" Mr Schue said

"Yeah Rach it's very unattractive" Finn added, this was the final straw

"You know what? I'm done with all of you, I quit!" I stormed out of the room but I could still hear their voices

"How long do you give her until she comes back?" I heard Finn ask

"A day" Artie replied

"Or immediately" Mercedes observed

"I'm not coming back I just forgot to say something. Finn we are over" I said directly to him before turning around and walking straight out the door and out of the school. Once I arrived home I called my dad's I would need their permission to do what I was planning.

"Hello Hiram speaking" my daddy answered

"Hey daddy"

"Why aren't you at school? Is everything okay?" he asked growing concerned

"I'm fine but I was wondering if you would let me transfer" I asked nervously

"Why the sudden interest in moving schools?"

"Shelby's back" I admitted

"Fine I'll sort out the necessary paper work" he sighed before hanging up

The IM's from Kurt had started as soon as school was over for the day which I had spent looking at all the benefits of Carmel.

**Everything's-coming-to-Kurt: Are you okay?**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Yeah everything is fine **

**Everything's-coming-to-Kurt: Are you seriously quitting glee? It's your life**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Yes and I'm transferring **

**Everything's-coming-to-Kurt: Where to?**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Carmel, please don't hate me for it **

**Everything's-coming-to-Kurt: I don't hate you for it, I would like better circumstances but I'll live when do you move?**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Tomorrow**

**Everything's-coming-to-Kurt: Ok, well I'll talk to you later**

**Everything's-coming-to-Kurt signed off**

I was glad that he wasn't going to ditch me just because I was changing schools; I was looking through my friend list when I saw Jesse St. James was online, just as I was thinking of opening a conversation with said ex he did.

**VA-Jesse: Long-time no speak Berry**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Hello Jesse**

**VA-Jesse: A little birdy told me that Shelby's at McKinley **

**Broadway-Rachel*: You have a good source**

**VA-Jesse: How are you coping?**

His concern caught me off guard

**Broadway-Rachel*: Good considering, actually you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other**

**VA-Jesse: Really and why would that be?**

**Broadway-Rachel*: I'm transferring…**

**VA-Jesse: When?**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Immediately, should be starting tomorrow**

**VA-Jesse: Need a lift?**

Once again I was surprised by his niceness; last time we spoke he cracked an egg on my head

**Broadway-Rachel*: That would be lovely**

**VA-Jesse: Then I'll see you tomorrow morning; we can go get your stuff from McKinley first**

**Broadway-Rachel*: Ok thank you **

**VA-Jesse: Night Rach**

**VA-Jesse has signed off**

I was still slightly confused at the nature of our conversation but I wasn't going to argue, if he wanted to be nice then so be it. I talked with my dad's that night and they assured me that everything had been settled.

I made sure I was ready extra early since it was an hour drive to Carmel and I didn't want to make Jesse late for his own classes. He arrived at 7.30 am to take me first to McKinley and then Carmel.

"Jesse you're going to be late for your own classes" I said once in his complimentary range rover

"Good morning to you to" he replied "I have permission to miss first period which is maths so don't worry about it" he assured me, the ride to McKinley was silent the only noise was the radio.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Jesse asked as he pulled into the parking lot

"Uh sure, if you don't mind" I told him, truthfully I was nervous at this time the hallways would be full and no doubt there will be a few gleeks hanging around. I was right there were a few of them actually waiting around my locker.

"What's going on?" I asked them as I approached my locker

"We want you back, I want you back" Finn said with that goofy grin on his face

"Too bad" I said shrugging

"Why because you've gone back to Jesse?" he asked realising that Jesse was with me, I ignored him and went about emptying my locker after not getting an answer from me he turned to Jesse.

"She's not coming back because to compete with your glee club she would first have to be enrolled at your school" Jesse stated ass if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You moved all because you didn't get a solo?" Mercedes questioned

"No I moved because of Shelby and …" I was rudely interrupted by Santana

"Cause no one here pays any respect to her and knows we have lost her. Did no one but Kurt even think about how Shelby being here would affect Rachel?" Santana asked them all coming up behind me, when no one spoke she turned to me "Sorry for everything I put you through R but I'm gonna change and be your friend even if you aren't at this school" she smiled

"Thanks Santana, I'm going to hug you now" I gave her a quick hug before putting the last things in my bag and leaving with Jesse who had a successful smirk on his face when I didn't object to his arm being around my shoulder.

"See you punks at regionals!" Jesse called over his shoulder.

When we arrived at Carmel I was given my schedule which Jesse told me was nearly identical to his. Naturally I was accepted into Vocal Adrenaline and they actually respected my talent, I was given female lead with Jesse as the male lead.

Being in Vocal Adrenaline made you royalty at Carmel, I had only been at this school for one short month and I realised what I had been missing out on, I helped the other member's access emotion which was the only thing which made VA less than perfect. Every Friday night I made a point of hanging out with Kurt and Santana, we always stayed away from the topic of glee club except to sometimes mention how unfair New Directions were to the two of them just because they were friends with me. We were one week away from the competition and on 12 hour a day rehearsals when we were informed by our coach that we had to funkify New Directions just to remind them who will come out on top.

We arrived at McKinley when we knew they would just be entering the auditorium for rehearsals as soon as they entered we started, I was singing lead while the rest of VA did intricate dance steps full of lifts and flips behind Jesse and I.

_**Rachel: **__I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
_

___**All of VA: **__When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
_

___**Rachel: **__Now where's your picket fence love  
__**Jesse: **__And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
__**Rachel: **__You never seem so tense, love  
__**Jesse: **__Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?  
_

___**Rachel: **__Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
_

___**All VA: **__When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
__**Rachel: **__If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
__**Rachel and Jesse: **__Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
_

___**Rachel: **__Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying  
_

___**All VA: **__When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
_

___**Rachel: **__Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well –_I pointed to Finn since this look was his signature look_  
_

___**All VA: **__When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
_

___**Rachel and Jesse: **__When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

"Try to beat that, by the looks on your face I know that you can't" I said to them, glaring at each of them but Santana and Kurt who I smiled at

"Yes we can because you're a bunch of soulless automatons" Mercedes said

"Not any more, I gave them all lessons on how to put emotion into your songs" I said

"Face it you guys have already lost" Jesse smirked

"Sit down and watch us" Mr Schue ordered, I was about to say something to him but Jesse pulled me away.

_**Tina: **__Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink  
_

___**Mercedes: **__The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming so you better run  
_

___**All: **__Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children and your sisters, and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive  
_

___**Mercedes: **__The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
Cuz here they come  
_

_And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too. oh.  
_

___**Tina: **__Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the head  
Struck from great height  
Like someone who should know better than that_

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses?  
Cuz here they come  


___**All: **__Run fast for your mother, and fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive  
_

___**Mercedes and Tina: **__The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses?  
Because here they come  
_

_The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses because here they come_

"Your biggest mistake was not putting Kurt or Santana as leads" I said once they had finished

"Mercedes how many hours did you spend practicing?" Jesse asked her and I was curious to know why he cared

"Practice? I don't need to practice Mr St. James I feel the emotion" she stated

"Well actually you do and know let's talk about the choreography" Mercedes looked confused probably because she just stood there for most of the number "Oh wait there was none, your lazy Mercedes" he finished

"Not too lazy to come up there and beat you ass" she yelled but he ignored her and made for the exit

"See you at regionals. Oh and Kurt call me with the details of Friday" I waved as I followed Jesse

Regionals was here, Jesse and I were still just friends but really close ones my dads were even letting me stay at Jesses while we were on constant rehearsals which led to some awkward sleeping arrangements. Since he didn't have a spare room we ended up in the one bed, when we both went to sleep we were on opposite sides but then we would wake up cuddled together. We were here all dressed in matching blue dresses for the girls and black pants and shirts with blue vests and ties for the boys. I had the solo which was 'don't rain on my parade' which I did flawlessly, for the group number we did 'highway to hell' and the duet was Jesse and I singing 'shake it out'. New Directions unsurprisingly took no notice of my useful advice and stuck with Mercedes on lead.

The judges had called all competing teams back on to the stage for the announcement of the winners. VA was all huddled together on the far left side of the stage, I was feeling nervous and grabbed Jesses hand for support which he allowed me to do, even giving mine a reassuring squeeze.

"Runner up is… Oral Intensity!" the judge announced and the leader went and accepted their trophy before exiting the stage

"And now the winner is… Vocal Adrenaline!" all of the hopeful smiles on New Directions face faded while mine grew bigger. Our coach went to accept the trophy while we had a mini celebration.

"We did it Jesse!" I yelled over all the noise, his reply was to kiss me which I gladly accepted

"Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes!" Santana and Kurt approached us to offer their congratulations and had heard the whole thing.

"You two finally got your act together" Kurt said and we both nodded

"Don't you know St. Berry is endgame?" Santana said smiling at our couple name

"Yeah I guess it is. Hey I have an idea, why don't the two of you join VA?" I proposed to them

"If no one is going to mind we would love to" Kurt answered for the both of them

"Carmel has a cheerleading squad doesn't it?" Santana asked and I nodded "Well Berry I'm in on one condition"

"What's that?" I asked

"You join the squad with me" she said smirking

"Deal" we shook on it.

**AN: Like? **


End file.
